disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
CinéMagique
'''CinéMagique '''is an attraction at Walt Disney Studios Park at the Disneyland Resort Paris in France mixing the live performance of an actor with synchronized movie scenes on a big screen. The attraction opened together with the park on March 16, 2002 and stars Martin Short and Julie Delpy. Plot The show begins with a host reciting an opening spiel regarding the nature of the show. “Today, you are going to see a movie on the history of cinema spanning from silent films to today's modern films.” The host leaves, and the movie begins playing a montage of early black-and-white films. After a few moments, you hear a cell phone ring. A man in the front row answers the phone, and starts talking while approaching the stage. He eludes the host and refuses to get off the phone as he walks on stage. Meanwhile, the actors and actresses on the screen are interrupted by the noise of the man. Eventually, when a love scene between a male and female protagonist is interrupted, the male protagonist attempts to stop the man. Unable to reach him due to the movie screen, however, they enlist the help of a nearby wizard to silence him. As they point out the culprit of the noise, the magician pours a sand-like substance in his hand. He makes a gesture toward the man and he disappears in a plume of smoke. The magician now turns away from the screen and makes another gesture. The man, portrayed by Martin Short, has magically been transported into the film. As Short's character frantically looks around, the male protagonist walks up and punches him in the face. The male protagonist and the magician leave Short's character on the floor, but the female protagonist, portrayed by Julie Delpy remains with him. She comforts the man, who reveals his name as George. The male protagonist witnesses this, and immediately grabs his sword and pursues George. He pulls back Delpy and attacks George. George jumps away while the sword crashes to the ground. To get away he climbs out a window to suddenly find he's on the ledge of a tall apartment building with Harold Lloyd. The next sequence incorporates the clock tower scene from the film Safety Last!. Short finds a fire escape and eventually makes it to the ground. Just when he thinks he is safe, a pie is thrown at his face. He looks around as many others, including Charlie Chaplin and Laurel & Hardy, are engaged in throwing pies at one another. George gets into the action but throws a pie at a man who pulls a gun on him as a result. Everything stops and Short exclaims, "I'm so sorry! ... Wait, I can talk!" Transitioning from silent to talking films, Short is then backed down against a wall by a group of gangsters. Before he is shot, two men appear behind the gangsters, distracting them and allowing Short to attempt an escape. However, George knocks over a barrel, alerting the gangsters, who begin shooting at him. Clips here include scenes from 'Some Like It Hot'. George has nowhere else to turn and goes crashing through a window. At this point, George has left the realm of black-and-white films. As George stands up, you hear the harmonica playing from Once Upon a Time in the West, which transitions into the music from The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, as three bandits from its opening scene appear. As George's phone rings, the scene uses Sergio Leone's method of extreme close-ups to build up a shootout. As George reaches for the phone, the shootout begins using footage from multiple westerns, including The Magnificent Seven. In his attempt to escape the gunfire, George drops his phone. He goes back to retrieve it but is fired at from all directions. George then seeks refuge in a nearby shed. His relief is only momentary, however, as he realizes he is in a shed filled with TNT and other explosives. A cowboy then shoots a crate of TNT and sends George flying into the air. George comes blasting out of a chimney on the rooftops of London, thrust into the universe of Mary Poppins. He is then immediately sucked into the song "Step In Time". Meanwhile, Julie Delpy's character has been following George and is witnessing the aftermath of the shootout. She hears the phone and rushes to find him but only finds the phone. It cuts back to George walking down a street as its pouring rain. Someone then comes behind him holding an umbrella over his head. It is Delpy. She hands him the phone, and Short is visibly happy to see her. To help her across a puddle he puts down his jacket and she goes across. After putting on his jacket, George jumps into the puddle, but falls through and disappears. Delpy attempts to follow him, but is unable to. Underwater, it cuts to a scene of the Red October from The Hunt for Red October. Marko Ramius looks through the periscope and sees Short, which startles Raimus. As Short swims away, he encounters Pinocchio. Pinocchio attempts to warn him about a large whale, but does so in French, which Short's character does not understand. Suddenly, Monstro awakens and chases both Short and Pinocchio. Upon reaching the surface, George looks around and sees the Titanic approaching him. He gets helped out onto the bow by a lookout. As Short explains how he was chased by a whale, he sees the iceberg and shouts to bring attention to it. The boat hits the iceberg, puncturing the boat. As everyone is running to the escape boats, George hears Jack Dawson calling for his life. George attempts to find what room Jack is in and begins opening random doors. However, each door reveals someone else besides Jack. The scenes include John Cleese from A Fish Called Wanda, Inspector Clouseau from The Pink Panther, Linda Blair from the Exorcist, Sully from Monsters, Inc. and Hannibal Lecter from The Silence of the Lambs. The water is now flooding the corridor, and right before George meets his demise, the wall he is against opens up and he is grabbed. George is now aboard the Death Star. After looking around, he is grabbed by a stormtrooper who takes him behind the wall. Darth Vader walks by in the background, pauses as if he senses something, and continues. The stormtrooper releases him and talks off its helmet. It's the girl disguised as a stormtrooper. They must now escape the Death Star as they are chased by stormtroopers. They re-enact the scene where Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker use the wire to traverse the chasm. As they land on the other side, they are in a medieval film setting. A nearby knight notices George and Delpy's character, and walks over to see George's bizarre wardrobe, his suit. The knight is humored by this, and Short asks him to help him return to the theater by breaking the screen. Just as the knight was going to plunge his sword through the screen, havoc breaks loose. Armies descend and a battle ensues. Kevin Costner as Robin Hood shoots an arrow toward Delpy. George sees this and sacrifices himself to save her life. She screams as the arrow has clearly punctured George and the fighting stops. It appears that the arrow went right through his heart. The knight removes the arrow only to find that the arrow was actually stopped by George's cell phone. The phone rings and George wakes up. However, the knight is startled by the phone and destroys it. The knight then walks to the top of the hill and lightning strikes his sword. He throws the sword toward the screen and it creates a portal allowing George to travel back to the theater. George walks through but the girl hesitates to follow, and the portal closes. She tries to claw out of the screen, but can't. Finally, the magician returns and creates a door for Short to walk through. George opens the door, and the movie ends with a loving embrace between him and Delpy, complemented by a montage of famous on-screen kisses. Cast *Martin Short as George *Julie Delpy as Marguerite *Alan Cumming as The Magician *Tcheky Karyo as The Knight Category:Walt Disney Studios Park attractions Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Production Courtyard attractions Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Disney Theatrical shows Category:Disney theme park films